monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smoky Gobul
The Smoky Gobul is a gray-colored, fire-breathing subspecies of the Gobul. Along with the regular Gobul, it appears in Monster Hunter Destiny. English: Smoky Gobul Japanese: Chanagaburu Ashu Latin: Lataos terribilis terrestrius In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Description Strange Leviathans that prefer to live on land. With glowing lanterns and an internal flame sac, Smoky Gobuls are not to be underestimated. Their spines contain a powerful sedative. Introductory Cutscene Location: Volcano (3rd) Area 4 Synopsis: The coastal Area 4, set under the ominous shadow of the Volcano, is currently being inhabited by a herd of Aptonoth. The herbivores plod through the water, looking for morsels of seaweed thrown up by the waves. A few of the Aptonoth give the hunter a few indifferent looks as he/she walks through their midst. Suddenly, the hunter trips on a strange green plant that flops limply as the white-capped crests of water flow past it. The hunter pulls his/her foot out of the plant's tendrils, and then is forced to move out of the way as a seemingly aggressive Aptonoth butts him/her away. At first startled, the hunter realizes that the Aptonoth only wants to get to the plant. The big grey monster bends down and sniffs the plant cautiously, then opens its mouth for a bite. All of a sudden, a huge stalk with a fiery orb at the end grows out of the ground, waving hypnotically in front of the Aptonoth herd. It suddenly rises and produces a massive flash of light, blinding the entire herd. Panicked at the loss of sight, the Aptonoth scatter and bellow in fear. The hunter removes his/her arm from his/her face in time to see a gigantic Leviathan erupt out of the ground and attack the biggest Aptonoth. The hunter sneaks up behind the Leviathan, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Thunder Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Lightblight, Sleep, Stun Habitats: Old Volcano, Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow, Magma Mountain, Cratered Island, Blasted Badland Behaviour: *Feeds on Aptonoth/Apceros to restore stamina *Cannot use its whirlwind attacks when low on stamina *Sleep attacks are slower to take effect when low on stamina *Drops an item when fished out of the ground *Skin turns dark, back inflates, and eyes glow yellow when enraged *Cannot use its lantern attacks when its lantern is broken Physiology and Behavior The Smoky Gobul is an alternately-colored subspecies of the Gobul, sporting an ashy grey skin in order to camouflage itself in volcanic environments. Strangely, this Leviathan is entirely terrestrial, although it does submerge itself in deep water when resting. It still has a soft spot for Frogs, and can be fished out of water in the Magma Mountain and Cratered Island subregions. Despite this, it prefers to move about on land. This monster is an ambush predator like its cousin, burying itself in volcanic soil to lunge out at unsuspecting prey. It contains a flame sac in its body, which, along with its humongous lungs, allows it to breathe fiery whirlwinds at its enemies. Its spines are venomous, and inject a sedative toxin on contact. Much like how the Ivory Lagiacrus is more adept on land than the Lagiacrus, the Smoky Gobul is stronger and more aggressive than the Gobul when it comes to maneuvering on land. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Smoky Gobul can be infected with the Frenzy. When this occurs, its grey hide turns to dark purple and its eyes glow red instead of yellow. Its roar becomes deeper and more gravelly, like rocks being crunched underfoot. Now, it becomes able to use a Charge-Bite combo where it performs a Galloping Charge before instantly transitioning to a Wide Bite. The existence of an Apex Smoky Gobul has not been confirmed. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank Body x3: S.Gobul Hide+, S.Gobul Fin+, S.Gobul Spike+, Inferno Sac, Coma Sac, S.Gobul Whisker Tail x1: S.Gobul Spike+, S.Gobul Fin+ Capture Rewards: S.Gobul Fin+, Inferno Sac, Coma Sac, S.Gobul Hide+ Break Lantern: Gobul Lantern, Gobul Lantern+ Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, S.Gobul Whisker G-Rank Body x3: S.Gobul Piel, Fine S.Gobul Fin, S.Gobul Surspike, Conflagrant Sac, Coma Sac, S.Gobul KingWhiskr Tail x1: S.Gobul Surspike, Fine S.Gobul Fin Capture Rewards: Fine S.Gobul Fin, Conflagrant Sac, Coma Sac, S.Gobul Piel Break Lantern: Gobul Lantern+, Gobul Beacon Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, S.Gobul KingWhiskr A-Rank Body x3: S.Gobul Dermis, S.Gobul Oar, S.Gobul Pike, Volatile Sac, Slumber Sac, S.Gobul Beard Tail x1: S.Gobul Pike, S.Gobul Oar, S.Gobul Surspike Capture Rewards: S.Gobul Oar, Volatile Sac, Slumber Sac, S.Gobul Dermis, S.Gobul Oar x2, Coma Sac x3 Break Lantern: Gobul Beacon, Gobul Lantern+, Gobul Beacon x2 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, S.Gobul Pike Item Description H': *'S.Gobul Hide+: Silky-smooth hide from a Smoky Gobul. Its gray coloring is appealing to most. *'S.Gobul Fin+': The fin of a Smoky Gobul. Strong enough for the monster to walk on land with. *'S.Gobul Spike+': This spike contains a powerful sedative, enough to plunge a person into a deep coma. *'S.Gobul Whisker': The spiny, tough whisker mimics a volcanic plant in order to lure Herbivores. G': *'S.Gobul Piel: A silky-smooth piel from a Smoky Gobul. Its volcanic appeal is strangely fascinating. *'Fine S.Gobul Fin': The powerful fin of a Smoky Gobul. Strong enough for the monster to run on land with. *'S.Gobul Surspike': The venom in this spike is so powerful, the comas it induces are almost everlasting. *'S.Gobul KingWhiskr': This tough whisker lures Herbivores to their doom. Identical in every way to a volcanic shrub. A''': ''Note': Volatile Sacs can be carved from some Fire-element monsters. Slumber Sacs can be carved from Sleep-using monsters. *'S.Gobul Dermis': The odd appeal of this grey hide is enough for people to admire. Makes a great cloak. *'S.Gobul Oar': Strong enough to propel a Gobul at high velocity across land, this fin is the most powerful among leviathans. *'S.Gobul Pike': Produces a sedative venom so powerful that it can kill a weaker creature in its sleep. *'S.Gobul Beard': This magnificent set of whiskers looks great on a Smoky Gobul, giving it a distinctive beard of feelers. *'Volatile Sac': This sac contains explosive powders. All it takes is a teeny catalyst, and - BOOM! *'Slumber Sac': A small application of the fluid in this sac can plunge anything into a coma. Anything more, and death will come. Attacks Normal Galloping Charge: Clumsily gallops forward until it reaches its target, then trips over its own feet and lands on its face. Wide Bite: Opens its vast maw, then jumps forward and chomps down hard. Can do two if the first misses. Mud Lunge: Burrows into the ground, approaches a target, and then emerges and performs the Wide Bite. Like the Wide Bite, it can do two if the first misses. The Light: Lowers its head, sparks its lantern twice, then roars and creates a blinding flash of red light. It cannot do this when its lantern is broken. (Lightblight, Stun) Rolling Pincushion: Arcs its back, inflates its back spines, then barrel rolls over the target. It will then take a moment to retract its spines. When enraged, it is difficult to see this attack coming. Sleep Slap: Opens its mouth slightly, raises its tail, then swings it once to the left and right. (Instant Sleep, regular Sleep if low on stamina) Funnel of Death: Burrows into the ground, approaches a target, and then emerges and exhales a fiery whirlwind. It will end by jumping up out of the ground. (Fireblight) Body Slam: Rears up onto its hind fins, stays still for a moment, and then crashes down onto all fours. Knockout Pain: Burrows into the ground, approaches a target, and suddenly extends its spines without warning. (Instant Sleep, regular Sleep if low on stamina) Rapid-Fire Funnel: Takes two slithering steps back, roars, and fires three whirlwinds in quick succession. One goes to the left, one to the right, and then one to the center.(Fireblight) Roar: Unlike the regular Gobul, the Smoky Gobul can produce a deafening roar when enraged. It will puff up its back, open its mouth, and release the roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Sleep Spines: The Smoky Gobul can now leave spines behind on the ground when it does its Pincushion attack. They vanish after a short amount of time. (Regular Sleep) Roll-Funnel Combo: Performs a Rolling Pincushion and then immediately burrows into the ground. It will then perform a Rapid-Fire Funnel attack. (Regular Sleep, Fireblight) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder -15 *Ice +5 *Earth +10 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Recovery Speed +1, Negate Stun, Status Atk +1, Demonic Protection G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder -15 *Ice +5 *Earth +10 *Sky (0) *Dragon -5 Skills: Recovery Speed +2, Negate Sleep, Status Atk +1, Demonic Protection A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water (0) *Thunder -5 *Ice +15 *Earth +20 *Sky +10 *Dragon +5 Skills: Recovery Speed +3, Elemental Atk +1, Negate Sleep, Status Atk +1, Demonic Protection Weapons Sword + Shield Wolfsbane: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 159 *Elemental Damage - 100 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 Gorgon's Bane: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 214 *Elemental Damage - 150 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Gorgon Slayer: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 291 *Elemental Damage - 210 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Gorgon Slayer+: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 336 *Elemental Damage - 240 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 Baleful Gorgonripper: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 379 *Elemental Damage - 290 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Baleful Gorgonfire: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 424 *Elemental Damage - 320 Sleep/130 Fire *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Dual Blades Smoky Sleepswords: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 176 *Elemental Damage - 90 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 Smoky Slumberers: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 223 *Elemental Damage - 140 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Smoke-Sheathed Slumberswords: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 311 *Elemental Damage - 200 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Smokebane Slumbersword: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 385 *Elemental Damage - 240 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Smokebane Slumbersword+: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 413 *Elemental Damage - 280 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Smokeslumber Firebane: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 469 *Elemental Damage - 310 Sleep/170 Fire *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Hammer ''Note: The Smoky Gobul Hammer requires the use of Cerulean Qurupeco parts just as much as Smoky Gobul parts.'' Hypnotizing Lotus: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 782 *Elemental Damage - 100 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 Chloro Lotus: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 857 *Elemental Damage - 120 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Chloroflorm Blossom: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1034 *Elemental Damage - 190 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Chlorine Oleander: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1146 *Elemental Damage - 220 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Chlorine Oleander+: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1317 *Elemental Damage - 250 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Chlorofire Oleander: *Raw Damage - 1498 *Elemental Damage - 260 Sleep/200 Fire *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Lance Slumber Lance: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 329 *Elemental Damage - 90 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Green *Affinity - 0 Shadowy Slumberspear: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 456 *Elemental Damage - 130 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Shadowed Slumberstabber: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 588 *Elemental Damage - 220 Sleep *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Stabbing Shadow: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 642 *Elemental Damage - 260 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Stabbing Shadow+: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 769 *Elemental Damage - 300 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Shadowspiked Slumberpike: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 872 *Elemental Damage - 310 Sleep/130 Fire *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Notes *Its Latin name means "terrestrial terrible wide-mouth". *The upgraded Sword and Shield gets its name from a Greek monster that could turn victims to stone. The upgraded Hammer's name comes from "chloroform". **Its fully-upgraded weapons possess two elements - Fire and Sleep. *Its lantern produces a red flash of light instead of a blue one. *There exists an Event Quest in which you can hunt a giant Smoky Gobul. Category:Leviathan Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255